Cumulus
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: C'était une bêtise. Bien sûr, c'était une bêtise. A croire qu'une fois ne lui avait pas suffi. - Pas de spoil. Merthur.


**Titre: **Cumulus

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Prompt: **"J'ai vu un nuage lion se transformer en licorne dragon."

**Couple: **Merthur. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi. Cette super série est à la BBC.

**Note: **Petite fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions 2013, 2e round. C'est tellement fluffy que cela risque de vous donner des caries. XD L'une de mes premières fics Merlin, et pas la meilleure que j'aie écrite lors de ce Marathon, mais le jeu est de publier les histoires telles qu'elles ont été écrites durant ce challenge au temps limité. J'espère tout de même qu'elle plaira à ceux qui la liront. :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**. Cumulus .**

C'était une bêtise. Bien sûr, c'était une bêtise. A croire qu'une fois ne lui avait pas suffi.

Arthur le regardait durement, son ton accusateur:

- J'ai vu ce nuage changer de forme, Merlin.

Pour une fois. Pour une fois un moment de libre, et Merlin avait filé à la lisière de Camelot, près des bois. Et là, il n'avait pas pu résister; garder sa magie confinée, à Camelot, c'était parfois comme s'empêcher de respirer. Parfois, l'anoxie devenait trop forte, ses extrémités devenaient bleues, et il _fallait_ qu'il en déverse un peu, de cette magie qui l'emplissait à ras bord. Il le fallait, sous peine d'exploser.

Les nuages avaient été la cible parfaite de sa frustration à cacher qui il était, de sa colère. De la peine qui lacérait son coeur à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Arthur.

Un nuage. Un petit nuage de rien du tout, changé en lion. Eclat doré de ses yeux traqués, et il avait pris des allures chevalines, mythiques, la corne bien fière sur son front. Et puis son coeur avait frémi, ses lèvres s'étaient serrées, et le nuage s'était transformé en dragon, l'insigne de Camelot.

Tout ce qu'il faisait avait toujours été pour Arthur.

Puis une branche avait craqué, et en se retournant Arthur s'était trouvé là.

- Sire...

Tellement, tellement stupide.

Les yeux d'Arthur étaient fixés sur le dragon, la réplique parfaite de celui qui ornait sa cape. Merlin avala difficilement, et le nuage se dissolut dans un grand mouvement d'air.

Arthur ferma les paupières.

Il souffla lentement.

- Mes bottes ont besoin d'être cirées, Merlin. Rentrons.

Dire que Merlin était surpris était un euphémisme.

Merlin écarquilla les yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait d'écarter ses côtes de peur qu'elles ne perforent ses propres poumons, laissant ceux-ci à nu, l'air arrivant de nouveau dans sa trachée mais son coeur glacé par son souffle.

- ...Quoi?

Là Arthur plissa les lèvres, mécontent, son regard sévère.

- Tu penses que je suis un idiot et que je n'avais rien remarqué jusqu'à présent, c'est ça?

Trop. C'était trop. Les genoux de Merlin lâchèrent et il glissa sur le sol, ses membres tremblants. Il fixa ses mains, secoué, perdu entre rire hystérique et sanglots.

- Vous... saviez?

Un hoquet. Merlin se mordit la lèvre et c'était définitivement des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, perles accrochant la lumière.

Les druides disaient qu'il deviendrait un jour le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps, mais face à Arthur, il se retrouvait impuissant.

C'était terrifiant, ce gouffre qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds quand Arthur était près de lui. C'était encore plus terrible, de savoir que si Arthur lui disait de sauter, il le ferait sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Une main se glissa sous son menton, ferme et calleuse; geste étrangement doux.

Merlin redressa la tête.

Les yeux d'Arthur finiraient par l'engloutir.

- Tu es tellement stupide...

La bouche de Merlin s'ouvrit pour riposter, mais aucun son n'en sortit quand Arthur essuya ses larmes, lentement, une tendresse qu'il ne montrait pas entre les murs de Camelot brillant dans ses iris comme deux phares.

Le futur roi continua, caressant ses joues, sa deuxième main rejoignant la première sur sa mâchoire.

- Depuis que tu es arrivé...

Il s'interrompit, auto-dérision et mélancolie sur les lèvres, et Merlin ne pouvait plus que le fixer, égaré.

Arthur rit, et son coeur devint fou.

- Mon père m'avait dit... qu'il semblait que j'avais un "ange gardien". Et qu'il ne serait pas de trop pour pouvoir m'aider à accéder au trône.

- Sire...

Arthur le harponna du regard, ses doigts des plumes sur sa peau, sa voix plus basse que le vent:

- ...C'était toi, n'est-ce pas?

Merlin hocha la tête, lentement. La main d'Arthur agrippa ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de lui.

- Tellement inconscient. Qui m'a fichu un serviteur pareil?

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, le silence autour d'eux un refuge.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
